


Meet My OCs

by Cheshire_Cat2244



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Character Summaries, Hope you like them lmao, Just meeting my OCs, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat2244
Summary: This is just a place to introduce my characters to you all so you have an idea of them when you see them in my stories ^-^





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick message!

Hi, guys!

In this book I'll be delving into my OCs, breaking them down and sort of explaining them to you.

So we have:

The Cheshire Cat/Raven Bête Caprice

Shadow Angel/Evanna Coakley

Le Renard des Cauchemars/Félix LeBlanc

Alliminxa Coreaux (alien)


	2. The Cheshire Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chess, I love her! ^-^

First up we have my favourite and namesake, the Cheshire Cat! Or Chess as she's more commonly referred to.

I first created Chess when I was 7-ish and bear in mind I’m 15 as of writing this so I've had her for quite a while.

Chess means a lot to me as she was first OC and I could really use her to put myself into the world of superheroes. 

Now obviously there are some big differences but the Chess you’ll see now isn't like when I first made her as of course she was your typical random superhero a little girl created.

Since then I've tried to make her more unique, more distinguishable. 

If you go onto my Wattpad @CheshireCat2244 you’ll find my fanfiction of the Flash tv show. I haven't transferred my stuff from Wattpad onto here as I hate it and cringe so much when looking at it. As a platform I feel Wattpad has gone to shit to AO3 is my fresh start.

But enough about that, what I was saying is that in that book, she's a violent adult psychopath who was tricked and manipulated by the Joker into leaving the good guys and going completely off the rails into someone seemingly irredeemable. 

It was this Chess that was the first to be written down into a book and not just floating around in my head. 

However I want to take Chess back to her roots whilst also keeping a few elements, revamping and doing a brand new take on the character. This is the version you’ll see in my upcoming MCU Spider-Man fic and the one I'll be talking about here.

So let's get into this!

Universe/Fandom: MCU (with some stuff from the comics I've mixed in)

Real Name: Raven Bête Caprice

Nickname: Rae (pronounced "Ray")

Alias: Cheshire Cat

Species: Mutant

Age: 15

Sexuality: Bisexual

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Nationality: French-American

Complexion: Extremely pale

Eye Colour: Purple (Natural), Green (Disguise)

Hair Colour: Brown, dip-dyed half purple, half black.

Distinguishable Features: Unnaturally wide grin as a result of an ‘accident’.

Family: Parents (deceased from murder), Younger Sister (deceased from murder), Older Brother (deceased from drug overdose).

Home: Crappy apartment paid for by [Mystery Organisation That Cannot Be Named Due to Spoilers] in Brooklyn. 

Abilities: Her primary mutation gives her the ears, claws, eyes and tail of a cat, due to these her eyesight and hearing is enhanced as well as her sense of smell, whilst also enhancing her speed and agility to superhuman levels. Experiments were performed to improve her further into a weapon by [Mysterious Organisation] resulting in superhuman strength and durability as well. Her secondary mutation allows her to transform into a purple somewhat wispy smoke that she can travel as. She can also use it to “warp" to another location as long as it's within eyesight. She can use it to take others with her but it is very draining and leaves her weak afterwards. She uses this ability to hide her mutant features from other people but tends to avoid crowds as it requires too much energy to affect that many minds. This is why she doesn't attend public school.

(Extent): She can jump up to 10ft in the air and has to the strength to throw a car although she doesn't tend to do that. This merely shows how much she can lift. 

Costume: (Homemade/1st Suit) black suit that covers her whole body, a mask that goes over her eyes and nose, combat boots and gloves. Her hair goes up in pigtails with some black eye makeup to blend in with her mask and black lipstick.

Personality: Chess is a very… mixed person shall we say. She's easily provoked, naturally violent and struggles understanding her emotions. She tries to be 'normal’ but can easily switch from the height of happiness to uncontrollable anger. Her unnaturally large grin and unpredictable emotions leave her feeling raw and insecure underneath along with underlying grief from her family’s death which she attempts to hide with her laughing and smiles as the Cheshire Cat. 

Hobbies: Singing and participating in an underground fight club.

Strengths: Hard target to hit with her speed and smoke powers, capable of understanding multiple languages, good at stealth and manipulation.

Weaknesses: Extremely loud and high frequency sounds (sensitive ears), family, emotions, smoke powers can drain her if transporting someone/something. 

Other Facts: She's multilingual and well trained. She also steals a lot for money to get by. Her eyes sometimes change colour. First they were green, then after her family died they became purple which is their usual colour but when she gets extremely angry they go red and she becomes more beast-like and harder to reason with as a result of her mutation but this is only temporary and they revert back to purple when she calms down. Strong Brooklyn accent. 

And finally, (yes I'm aware of how cliché this is but) there's a darkness within her. There's more going on then you think.

So there's my run-down of Chess! Not the best, I know but it hopefully gives you a bit of insight to her character. I'll add to the costumes when I get them fully designed in my head lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated as I develop the characters more.


End file.
